


Crush Nr. 2

by Bproudnbrave



Series: Loona One-Shots [3]
Category: ITZY (Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Boxing, Bullying, Crush, F/F, aeong, highschool, not really angst, not really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bproudnbrave/pseuds/Bproudnbrave
Summary: Yerim has an idea to get closer to her crush. It includes a physical activity that she isn't too fond of.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Kim Hyunjin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: Loona One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664887
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90
Collections: Cute reads





	Crush Nr. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hyunrry is underrated and I don't know why cause they are so cute with each other.   
> Something you 'need' to know:  
> The members' ages in the story don't fit their actual ages in real life.   
> Yerim, Yeojin and Olivia (for example) are 16 and in one grade  
> Jinsoul, Hyunjin, Chuu (and so on) are 17 and in the year above
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one, took me longer than anticipated…
> 
> Stay safe, stay inside.

“Okay, who are you looking at?”

Yerim didn't even notice Jinsoul approaching her so she jumps a little when the older girl appears by her side out of nowhere, scanning the room to search for whoever Yerim is looking at.

“No one! I'm looking at no one. Nothing. Where is- where is Yeojin?”, Yerim asks, lying really badly as she gets on the tip of her toes to get a good look at the hallway and the passing students. Jinsoul decides to just shake it off and postpone any questions to later at lunch. Yerim gets a lot less secretive when she's eating. You could ask her for her bank account's password and she would give it to you. An eating Yerim is a content Yerim and content Yerim tells you everything you want to know.

“What's up, loser? And even bigger loser for hanging out with kids?”, Yeojin yells as she suddenly appears behind them, a big smile on her face as usual.

“Yeojin.”, her mom says in a warning tone as she passes the girls, nodding at Yerim and Jinsoul with a warm smile.

“Hi, Mrs. Jo.”

“Good morning, Mrs. Jo.”

The teacher ruffles through Yerim's hair as she walks past them, knowing that she better not mess up Jinsoul's hair. She did that once and the oldest out of her daughter's friend didn't even hide that she was a little upset at her for it. Yerim, in contrary, gets all excited when she does it, reminding her of a little puppy.

Before the three students could even start their little morning gossip, the bell is already ringing, signaling the start of the first lesson.

“Don't look at me like that! It's mom's fault that we're late.”, Yeojin says with a shrug and motions for Jinsoul to walk off which she does. Jinsoul is a year above them so she's taking different classes, meaning that the two younger ones only ever see her before school, at lunch or after school which is a bummer cause they're best friends and they would love to spend every single minute together if possible. Yerim became best friends with Jinsoul back in kindergarten and then there was that smaller than average and louder than average kid that forced itself into their friendship. Back then, they didn't enjoy her presence too much but that stopped after a few weeks, when Yeojin calmed down a little. According to her mother, Jo Haseul, Yeojin is just really bad at adapting to new things and life changes which was the case when she had to start going to kindergarten instead of being home with her mom. Jinsoul and Yerim can only agree with that but now, they help Yeojin adapt, they support her and they are there for her whenever she needs them.

“Jinsoul just texted me. Said that I should keep an eye on whoever you're keeping an eye on.”, Yeojin said, visibly confused as she looks down at her mobile phone and then back up at Yerim.

“We'll talk later at lunch.”, Yerim sighs as she sits down at her desk and takes out her book. Yeojin just looks at her with a frown, wanting to know now and not later. But she knows that there is no use when it comes to Yerim, patience is key. So, lunch it is. Yeojin can't wait.

“Okay, spill.”

Yerim ignores her best friend for a little bit, her food being her number one priority right now. In the end, she will work it off when dancing later that day. She has always taken dance classes, three times a week but now that school work needs a lot more of her attention, she only gets the opportunity to dance twice a week.

“Please don't tell me you're still not over Olivia.”, Yeojin says while nudging Yerim, getting her attention. Olivia. She's actually called Hyejoo, Yerim never got to find out why people call her Olivia but the name suits her so why does it matter?

“Don't remind me.”, Yerim mumbles and doesn't even look up at as she inhales her food, Jinsoul making sure she's chewing properly before swallowing. Too many times, does she have to scold Yerim for her eating habits.

“You should have known she has a girlfriend before sending that love letter. Her and Chaewon are always holding hands.”, Jinsoul says as a matter of fact and dares to steal one of Yerim's which just earns her a playful glare. Yerim can't stay mad at her for too long, they've already established that hundreds of times.

“You and I are always holding hands too.”, Yerim argues, shivering a little at the embarrassing thought of having sent her crush a love letter. Apparently, you don't do that anymore in 2020. Yerim thinks that's total bullshit, she would die to get a love letter from someone.

“Yeah, but we're best friends.”

“Exactly!? They could have been friends too.”, Yerim says and moves on to the dessert, a strawberry yogurt.

“Anyway, who's that new girl you've laid eyes on?”, Yeojin asks, wanting to defuse the situation before her two friends get into it too much. They can argue like crazy and Yeojin usually bails when they start one of their infamous discussions.

“Kim Hyunjin.”, Yerim whispers so lowly that it doesn't reach her friends' ears.

“There, I said it.”, she says with a smug grin and reaches out to take some of Jinsoul's apple slices that said girl didn't even touch yet.

“You can't be serious. Come on, you idiot, tell us!”, Yeojin complains and was just about to threaten her with taking away a week's worth of her lunch food, when Yerim suddenly stops munching on her food, quickly swallowing it all down and picking up her napkin, cleaning her already clean lips. All that, while she's looking at the entrance of the cafeteria where a couple of students are walking in. Among them Jeon Heejin, Shin Ryujin and-

“Kim Hyunjin.”, Yerim whispers once again, this time a little louder.

“Kim Hyunjin!?”, Yeojin screeches, seemingly shocked before she bursts out into laughter.

“Yeojin!”

The youngest tries to calm down after Jinsoul hissed at her for being so loud but it's just too funny.

“Kim Hyunjin? She's basically Olivia Hye, just an older version.”, Yeojin laughs, not caring about the fact that Yerim is not looking amused at all.

“She's really not,” Yerim starts defending the girl, “she hangs with Heejin so she can't be that bad.”

Bad not meaning bad, just intimidating, dark and gloomy.

“She also hangs with Olivia so what's your point? They are like twins.”

“She's just leading the boxing club with her, that's different. And she also leads it along with that-...what do people call her again?”, Yerim asks, avoiding eye contact with her crush as the group walks past them. She never wanted to feel so invisible and so seen at the same time.

“Chuu? That smiley girl who's dating that hella intimidating dancer?”

“Look, maybe that's a thing! Someone a little scary dating someone super bright and positive!? I'm not saying I stand a chance but...”, Yerim trails off as she watches Hyunjin and her friends sit down at their usual table, a bunch of boys and girls slowly walking past them and waving at them with either really happy smiles or really shy ones. Why does Hyunjin have to be so popular?

Jinsoul notices her friend looking down at the sight of her crush being surrounded by other pretty people and quickly reaches out to grab her hand, distracting her from the clearly painful sight.

“What are you going to do about her?”, Jinsoul asks lowly, taking her free hand to feed Yerim some of her remaining apple slices.

“You'll laugh if I tell you.”, Yerim mumbles but Jinsoul is quick to insist that she won't and Yerim is quick to explain that she was more so talking about Yeojin.

“I might, yeah. I'll try not to, though. That's as good as it gets.”, Yeojin says with a smug grin and her friend decides that she's right. It's not like she'll keep a secret from her friends anyway.

“I'm joining the boxing club. Tomorrow is my first day.”

Needless to say, Yeojin can't stop herself from laughing loudly, catching other people's attention but ignoring them like she always does. Yerim just hopes she isn't making a huge mistake by joining.

“Who are you trying to impress? Thought you were over Hye?”

Yerim regrets joining the club the second she steps into the rather dimly lit room. It's not even the fact that her friend is teasing her, it's all eyes suddenly being on her and everyone starting to whisper.

“I am. These are my normal working out clothes.”, Yerim says and drags her friend to the side, far away from the others. Chaeryeong joined the boxing club a few weeks ago. She's in Yerim's class and even though they wouldn't necessarily hang out outside from school, they still consider each other friends.

“How does this work anyway?”, Yerim asks nonchalantly, hoping that Chaeryeong doesn't notice how she's moving her head left and right to try and see Hyunjin standing behind a wall of some girls.

“Well, Chuu, Hyunjin and Olivia are our trainers. The club is divided into three groups, depending on how good you are. You can step up to another group once you get better. I'm in the second one already.”, Chaeryeong says proudly and greets some classmates walking by.

“I suppose Hyunjin teaches the best ones? Chuu the starters?”

Yerim really hopes she's right about this. She doesn't even want to imagine Olivia being responsible for starters, such as herself. That would be super awkward and make it seem like she's just joining to see Olivia.

“No, actually. Chuu is too...energetic and quick for the beginners. Would be impossible to follow her properly. Olivia takes the ones that have been practicing for the longest, she can't stand working with newbies. I'm kind of scared to be in her group if I ever get good enough for it...Anyway, Hyunjin will train you. We didn't have anyone new join in a while so the beginners' group is kind of small. Good for you.”

Before Yerim can ask more questions, mostly ones like 'how do I behave around Hyunjin so she won't hate me?' and 'what would be the most embarrassing thing I could possibly do?', Chaeryeong is already running off, leaving a confused and completely overwhelmed Yerim behind who looks around in panic. Apparently, someone must have called out for them, cause everyone is standing in their respective groups and looking at a wide eyed Yerim, frozen in place.

“Yerim, right? You're with me.”, Hyunjin says as she suddenly approaches the very stunned girl, three girls following her closely. Only now, does Yerim get a good look at Hyunjin's very attractive outfit. It's nothing out of the ordinary but Hyunjin could wear anything and Yerim would be head over heels.

“Yes, right. That's me. I'm with you, cool.”, Yerim chuckles nervously and cringes at the words leaving her mouth. She probably already messed up and Hyunjin thinks she's stupid or one of her many little fangirls. Which she is not. This is different!

“So, we'll do a warm up first. Some push-ups, sit-ups, little bit of running, all that good stuff. Just follow my lead, okay?”, Hyunjin says cheerfully, surprising Yerim a little bit. Not that she minds someone being cheerful, of course.

After running a few laps and having done some push-ups, Hyunjin orders them to get on their backs and do some sit-ups, now observing them instead of joining in. Time to show off how good you are at this, Yerim tells herself with a smirk, only for it to vanish when Hyunjin appears in front of her and points at her feet.

“They are lifting off the ground a little bit. We try and keep them down.”, she says and crouches down in front of a starstruck Yerim, simply holding down her feet.

“You can keep going.”, Hyunjin chuckles and Yerim does as she's told. Awkwardly so. Everytime she leans forward, she's getting impossibly close to Hyunjin's face and it's making her quite uncomfortable with the three other girls sending glares her way. It's not like she chose-

“Hey, you. Aren't you friends with Jinsoul?”

Yerim doesn't stop as she looks to her right, where another girl stopped her warm-up to look at her properly, a smug grin on her face that intimidates Yerim for some reason. Maybe it's the fact that she's super new here and the only one in this group that isn't in their grade but a year below. Easy target, they probably think.

“Jungeun.”, Hyunjin says, sounding a little annoyed but wearing a polite smile nevertheless.

“I...I am. Why?”, Yerim asks and stops her movements when Hyunjin gets up, holding out a hand for Yerim to take, helping her get up. That apparently just spurs Jungeun on even more.

“I was just wondering why she isn't here with you. Aren't you attached by hip? Or is she hanging out with her little crush again? Little in height, not in years.”, the girl says smugly and ignores Hyunjin's glare, getting some equipment from next to her and joining her two friends.

“What are you talking about?”, Yerim asks innocently but before Jungeun or one of the other two can answer, Hyunjin pulls her to the side and loudly announces that the three will work together so she can show Yerim some moves and techniques for beginners.

“They aren't always like that, trust me. Probably just testing you cause you're new here and, well, younger.”, Hyunjin says and moves Yerim away even farther before declaring that where they are at is a good spot.

“Do you know what they were talking about? Jinsoul is my best friend, I doubt they will know more about her than I do.”, Yerim says and looks around, hoping that her eyes won't turn glassy. She is sensitive when it comes to her friends but Hyunjin doesn't need to know that and think she's weak or something.

“It's just a stupid rumor. There are probably tons of those going around in your grade too.”, Hyunjin tries laughing it off but Yerim can tell she's a little uncomfortable so she asks her what that rumor is that is going around about her friend.

“It's stupid, really. It's just...you know, Ms. Jo, right?”, Hyunjin asks, confusing Yerim even more.

“Haseul? Of course. She's Yeojin's mom. Jinsoul, Yeojin and I are close friends.”, Yerim explains and watches Hyunjin smile widely. Maybe Yerim shouldn't have said that she knows Haseul all that well, she isn't even supposed to call her by her first name in school. Someone could think she favors Yerim or Jinsoul if they knew how well she actually knows the two. To this day, people have been minding their own business though. That's what Yerim thought, at least.

“See? Stupid rumor. People thought Jinsoul's having an affair with Ms. Jo cause they saw her getting into her car after school and Ms. Jo apparently kissed her cheek.”

That's ridiculous. Not Jinsoul getting into Haseul's car and the teacher kissing her cheek but the part where people thought they were having an affair. Haseul is 36 and Jinsoul 17, underage!

“Haseul and Jinsoul have a mother-daughter relationship. That's all.”, Yerim says with a frown and glares at the three girls pushing each other around, laughing to themselves. That doesn't look like training. Training!

“Sorry, unnie. I should be training and not bothering you with my questions.”, Yerim rushes out when noticing that they didn't even start yet while the other two groups are actively practicing, Chuu jumping around like a bouncy ball while motivating her group members and Olivia going around and watching the girls closely, correcting their mistakes with an emotionless expression on her face. Hyunjin really isn't like Olivia. Not at all.

“You do know she has a girlfriend, right?”, Hyunjin asks and chuckles, having caught Yerim looking. Yerim who can't believe Hyunjin was talking to her about Olivia. Her recent crush talking about her old one. This isn't good.

“I do! Yes, I do. I didn't...I didn't expect you to know...about that.”

Yerim fiddles around with the hem of her crop top nervously, not knowing where to look. Her group is just giving her dirty looks, Chuu's group includes Chaeryeong who isn't trying to hide that she's curious about what her and Hyunjin are talking about and Olivia's group? Has Olivia in it and that's a big no no.

“If I'm being honest, most people know. Olivia was trying to hide the letter when she first read it but one of the girls found it and I guess you can imagine how they are. It's good gossip, right?”, Hyunjin asks awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Did you read it?”, Yerim asks all of a sudden and Hyunjin's expression says it all. This isn't a boxing club, this is hell, Yerim thinks and wishes she had never joined the club. It only got her negative attention, humiliation and growing anxiety.

“You're not here for Olivia then, are you?”, Hyunjin asks, scared she's overstepping a line. She does like getting a little acquainted to her 'trainees' but usually not like this. Yerim's crush on Olivia is just the only thing she knows about Yerim.

“No, I'm not. Though everyone seems to believe I am.”, Yerim says lowly and glares at her group members, her mood getting worse and worse with every passing minute.

“Don't worry about them. At least two-thirds of them are having crushes on someone here in this club so they really aren't in the right place to judge anyone.”

Yerim smiles at that. Though Hyunjin didn't say it directly, it feels like she's saying that she's there for Yerim if needed.

“Must be hard having people stand in line to talk to you.”, Yerim teases, not having expected Hyunjin's expression to grow a little tense.

“Honestly, it is. I just want to spend time with my friends but there's always all these people getting in the way. I guess you can't choose who you have a crush on but you can choose how to act upon it. And I don't enjoy what they are doing.”

“Well, it's still better than writing an embarrassing confession letter, isn't it?”, Yerim asks with a low chuckle, looking down at her feet cause she can't stand looking into Hyunjin's eyes anymore.

“It isn't. What you did was calm and nice and kind, something to appreciate. It's very different from what the others do. I should probably not complain though.”

_Something to appreciate._ Yerim can't help but smile at that a little. She thought that her writing a confession letter might seem creepy or invasive but then again, she only wrote about how pretty she is, her beautiful eyes and pouty lips, and how she seems like a strong and admirable person. It's not like she was following her around or something, not like too many other people do. 

“It's okay to complain, I get it. I mean, not really since I don't have anyone pining after me like you do but I also like my privacy, I guess.”

Hyunjin smiles at that before speaking up again.

“There's probably someone that really likes you that's just respectful enough to not push it too much. I really appreciate that you're here for the sport, Yerim. Most people come here cause they have a crush on Chuu or Olivia or someone else. It's nice to know that you're not like them.”

Oh no, Yerim thinks, I messed up. How to get out of this? She doesn't want to lie to Hyunjin and have her perceive her as someone she's not but she definitely can't tell her the truth either. This is horrible. What did she get herself into? Yerim's instinct tells her to immediately call Jinsoul and ask her what to do. It's not like Jinsoul ever has something productive and actually helpful to say but it still helps Yerim to calm down.

“Or _do_ you have a crush on Chuu? Or some other girl? That would be fine too!”, Hyunjin says, having noticed Yerim's hesitation and not wanting her to feel uncomfortable or unwelcome.

“I'll make you fall for me anyway- the sport! I'll make you fall for boxing, is what I meant to say!”

Hyunjin doesn't know where that just came from. What she does know, is that she can feel the heat rising to her her cheeks so she quickly turns around, ordering her group to do something different and take turns when practicing.

“I'm sure you will.”, Yerim whispers and feels someone staring at her. Chaeryeong. The girl is looking at her with a big smile, doing thumbs up and pointing at Hyunjin. No, no, no, no! Yerim shakes her head violently, wanting Chaeryeong to stop her antics which she soon does, though not for the right reasons. Chuu has been watching her group closely and caught sight of a not too focused Chaeryeong. The trainer is now standing right behind her, waiting for her to notice her presence with an amused smile, which Chaeryeong does, quickly bowing and apologizing.

Yerim tears her gaze away from the two girls and back to Hyunjin, shaking her head. She probably only imagined Chuu having smirked at her and wiggling her brows. There's no way that the older girl would partake in setting up a random newbie with one of her very popular friends.

“Don't you have something to do?”

Yerim is a little startled when hearing Hyunjin yell from right next to her. For a second, she thought that Hyunjin is directing her words at her but then she notices that Hyunjin isn't even facing her.

“I could ask you the same thing! What is this club for again? Apparently not boxing.”, Chuu yells back and turns around, giggling loudly and clapping her hands. Yerim admires her for always being so cheery and positive. Lately, that's something that isn't all that easy for Yerim anymore.

Wait. Only now does Yerim realize what Chuu just said, what she was hinting at. In front of everyone. That's probably why Jungeun and her entourage are walking up to them right now.

“Hyunjin-ah! Didn't you have that appointment today? You said you would have to leave early.”, Jungeun muses, visibly happy that she gets to separate the two.

“Oh my god, right! I totally forgot. Damn it. I- you can join Chuu's team, she'll tell you what to do.”, Hyunjin says, looking at the gym's clock with widened eyes.

“What about the noob?”

Hyunjin frowns at that and sees Yerim doing the same. It's not like the other girls aren't new as well, they really shouldn't act like they've been doing this for months or years when it's only been three weeks.

“She's coming with me. See you next week.”, Hyunjin says in a rush and, to her own surprise, grabs Yerim's hand, pulling her along with her. Not that Yerim minds. She's just slow and nearly falling over her own two feet cause she's so overwhelmed with everything right now. _At least, no one's looking at us, that's something_ , Yerim thinks and decides to just let whatever this is happen.

“Hye! Chuu! I have to go, take care of the three.”

Well, there goes that. Now, everyone's looking at the two leaving girls, raised brows, frowns, scoffs and everything Yerim can imagine, not wanting to see any of that right now. She should really choose a nobody next time she falls for someone. But, as Hyunjin said, you can't choose who you like.

“Um, where are we going? And please tell me you'll protect me from all your fangirls that are going to eat me alive tomorrow...”

Yerim regrets having said that, the second it leaves her mouth. _Protect me._ Why would she say that?

“I don't know where you are going but I have that appointment, remember?”, Hyunjin says with a wink before turning back around and opening the door to the dressing room, letting go of Yerim's hand so that she can hold the door open for the younger one which Yerim thanks her for. She's just glad that Hyunjin didn't pick up on her embarrassing little request of-

“I won't protect you. I will teach you how to protect yourself, though. What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?”, Hyunjin asks way too casually for Yerim's liking. She clearly doesn't know what she's doing to Yerim's poor little heart by asking a question like that, a question that clearly insinuates them doing something together tomorrow. Right?

“Um, nothing, I think. Why?”, Yerim asks carefully and watches Hyunjin pick up her bag and jacket, not having changed into something else since they didn't really do anything today and she's also in a hurry.

“'cause we could meet up tomorrow if you want. I didn't teach you _anything_ today and I can't have that. I've got a reputation to uphold.”

Yerim doesn't even try to say anything right now. Hyunjin, Kim Hyunjin, is offering to meet her tomorrow. For one-on-one training. This can't be real.

“Okay then,” Hyunjin chuckles, “I gotta run but...same time tomorrow? If you won't be there, I'll know that Jungeun didn't let you live. Try not to die, okay?”

With that, Hyunjin dashes out the room, leaving a very puzzled, very overwhelmed and very anxious Yerim behind. She's gotta tell Jinsoul about this. Right now.

That was five weeks ago and now is now. Now is the moment in which Yerim finds a yellow letter in her locker, one that hasn't been there before. One that has a name on it that makes the receiver's heart flutter from just reading it. It's the name of a person she should be mad at. Thankful, probably, but still mad.

It had only been yesterday when she ran into Chuu, asking her whether she knows where Hyunjin is since said girl didn't appear in the cafeteria for lunch. Usually, Chuu would smile brightly and tease Yerim but instead, she gulped and told her about what happened in class.

Those girls that mocked Jinsoul and spread rumors about her and Haseul having some kind of affair, they didn't stop there. They have been bullying her for months already, all that going unnoticed by her younger and best friends, by most people since those girls know how to be discreet when needed. Apparently, Hyunjin had noticed them shoving Jinsoul before lunch that day, yelling at her, even spitting at her and it didn't take long for the boxer to intervene in the only way she really knows. One of the girls has a broken nose now, the others got away. And Hyunjin? She got suspended for two weeks and isn't allowed to teach boxing anymore. Jinsoul? She is fine but decided the stay home for the rest of the week. Yerim and Yeojin immediately left school to check up on her and while Yerim cried in Jinsoul's arms, mad at herself for not having noticed, Yeojin walked around the room, punching the air and saying that she'll fight each and every single one of those bullies and that she can't get suspended if her mother teaches at that school. She only stopped when Jinsoul told her that Haseul would probably lose her job if that happened.

Yerim does feel thankful for Hyunjin having stepped up for her best friend but at the same time, she's a firm believer of fighting with words and not fists. Better yet, not fighting at all but that wasn't really an option then and there.

Half an hour later, Yerim is finally home and sinks down onto her bed, wondering how Hyunjin even got the letter to appear in her locker when she isn't allowed in school. Maybe it was Chuu. If it was, Yerim is convinced that she read the letter and that she will tease her about it in the future.

With a sigh, she opens the envelope and unfolds the paper. Here we go.

_Dear Yerim_ ,

Yerim's heart already jumps a little.

_I know you're mad at me. I'm sorry._

_I was planning on writing you this letter a long time ago, probably the first day we hung out. We talked about love letters again and you said that even though everyone else thinks they're lame and outdated, you would melt at someone writing you one. I doubt this one will have that effect on you but I thought it might be worth a try._

_The first time I noticed my heart flutter at something you did, was when I found you in the locker room with tears in your eyes, confessing that you didn't join because you like boxing but because you like someone in our club. I found myself hoping that you were talking about me but at the same time, I felt ridiculous doing so. You liked Olivia, didn't you? I thought about how different Olivia and I are a lot and that if your type is someone like Olivia, I would never stand a chance._

_But then we started hanging out and you introduced me to your friends so I thought, maybe that means something. That was until Chuu told me that you've been talking to Chaeryeong a lot lately. I really tried convincing myself that I didn't like you, Yerim. That I was confusing simple admiration for deeper feelings. But it kind of hurt, seeing you with Chaeryeong. So, in true Yerim fashion, I will write you this confession letter, knowing that I probably don't stand a chance anyway._

_Not to sound sappy but your smile is truly the most beautiful, bright and uplifting smile I've ever seen in my life. It really hurts, seeing you upset and hearing you talk down to yourself. That's also kind of why I kicked Jungeun out of the club but if Chuu asks, she decided to leave on her own accord..._

_A week ago, Yeojin approached me. She really doesn't have a filter, does she? Told me I was being 'hella obvious, girl' and if I really like you as much as it seems, I should so something about it. Which is what I'm doing now so she owes me a pat on the back (if she can reach it)._

_I'm really sorry, I suck at this. There are just so many things going on inside my head right now and I don't know where to start. I already told you that your smile is beautiful so that's a start. Those butterflies that people always talk about, I never believed that was a thing. But whenever you do...anything, really, I feel like my heart and stomach is going to explode which sounds nasty so forget I said that. I'm trying really hard to think about what you wrote in Olivia's letter since that sounded pretty good and heartfelt but you're also just really good at expressing yourself_ _and I'm not._

_Choi Yerim, I really like you. I don't know what else to say, other than that you're really pretty and super funny and make my heart beat really fast. (I got my heart rhythm checked cause I seriously thought that there might be something wrong with it. The dcotor asked me all these questions afterwards, only to tell me that I probably just really like someone. My friends won't let me hear the end of it so please don't laugh, I'm already suffering enough)_

_Actually, there are a lot of other things I feel like telling you but I'd rather do it in person. If you let me, that is. Cause we can stay friends too, if that's what you want. I already asked Chuu if you could join her team for if you were to reject me and tell me you don't want to see me anymore. That was before I beat that bully though, now you have to work with Chuu anyway._

_Anyway._

_This is my really bad confession letter._

_Please tell Jinsoul that I hope she's okay and that she can sit with me and my friends whenever she wants._

_Please tell Yeojin that she's tiny._

_Please tell yourself that Hyunjin won't be mad if you tell her you don't like her back. And please know that you're amazing and a great friend._

_..._

_How do you end a letter like this?_

_(I swear I wasn't crying when I wrote this, my cat just came in from_ _outside and got it all wet!)_

Stupid, stupid Hyunjin, Yerim thinks and immediately grabs her phone, dialing the girl's number with the biggest smile on her face.

"Come over right now. I like you too, you idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a mess.


End file.
